


Should I Continue? (Park Jimin x Male Reade) *Smut*

by Sugaismybabyboy



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaismybabyboy/pseuds/Sugaismybabyboy
Summary: You and Jimin get into an argument and you try to run off.





	Should I Continue? (Park Jimin x Male Reade) *Smut*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first x Male Reader so sorry if it sucks

Before you could close the door completely, Jimin halted the door with one hand and used the other to pull you in. He locked the door with one hand and use the other to block any possible escape for you. You tremble as Jimin continues to push your back against the wall. A mixture of fear and enjoyment run through your body causing you to become slightly hard. Jimin moves in closer to you, closing the small gap leaving only a small distance between his lips and yours. Your hands try to break from his grasp, but even though you body was trying to break free inside, you were hoping Jimin would ignore it and continue with the rough kiss. Jimin broke the kiss and his eyes scanned you up and down but stopped at the bulge between your legs.

“Should I Continue?” Jimin asked with a devious smirk on his face. You shake your head up and down lightly and again Jimin presses his lips to your again. The kiss started soft and sweet but slowly turned into a hot and rough one. While the kiss continues your hand had unknowingly travels to Jimin's abs. Jimin slowly moved the kiss to your neck and skillfully unbutton your shirt and you do the same to him. Without any exchange of words Jimin began removing your pants revealing you boxers and your erected member underneath.

Jimins lips continued to leave marks on your neck while he slowly pumped your member causing you to moan lightly. You close your eyes and lean your head back in pleasure. You feel Jimins lips leave your neck and you open your eyes to see Jimin drop to his knees. You feel him wrap his plump lips around your cock. His head moves back and forth and his moans cause a vibration to run through your body. He suddenly stops, stands up, and pushes you to the bed and slowly enters you. Hushing into your so you would quite your deep groans. The pain quickly turned to pleasure as Jimin told you how good it felt to be inside you and you felt his member throb.

Jimin began to thrust slowly but roughly as you panted out “Harder baby” as he slowly picked up speed causing you to bite down on the sheets to avoid anyone from hearing. You can feel drops of Jimin's sweat fall on your back.

“Ah R-right there J~jimin” You say as Jimin thrust one last time causing both of you to reached your climax at the same time. He quickly pulled out and came on your back with a loud groan.


End file.
